


Forgetting The Present

by Snoop_Kat



Series: Langst Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Anterograde Amnesia, Lance feels bad, Lance has anterograde amnesia, Langst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, he cries a lot, poor baby, the team doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: Prompt:Hello! Are you still accepting Langst prompts? Um....I don't know if this can be classified as one but Lance having anterograde amnesia?





	

With a gush of air Lance fell into Hunks arms as the pod opened. He knew that everyone was talking to him at once, however he couldn’t hear over the fuzziness that consumed his ears. 

Lance took in his surrounding and waited while his ears began to clear. Once his ears cleared he listen to his (semi-ed) worried teammates. 

“Wh-what happened?” Lance asked as he shifted so he was sitting on the steps in front of his recently abandoned pod.

Everyone stopped talking and started at him wide eyed. “You mean you don’t remember?” Pidge asked while crossing their arms. 

Lance took a few moments to think “No, it’s all blurry.” 

Keith laughed “Well since you ‘forgot’ I’ll give you a brief run down. We were fighting Zarkon and you moved out of formation causing the galra forces to single you out and placing us all in jeopardy. If it wasn’t for Allura’s quick thinking, we would have failed.” 

This was met with a few chuckles from everyone and an even confuser Lance. 

“Oh okay….Well thank you Allura, I’m sorry I didn’t follow directions.” Lance gave a forced smile, why can’t I remember any of this?

Allura faced Lance, her eyes piercing through him like he was he was a 5 year old child. “Well once you get food, meet me on the control deck so I may discuss your punishment.” And with that she left taking everyone but Hunk with her. 

“…okay.” Lance barely felt Hunk wrap his arms around him.   
-  
Lance carefully laid down on his bed, making sure his didn’t touch his face mask. Why can’t I remember what happened? Why is everything fuzzy? What did I do? and Lance's thoughts eventually pushed him into a deep sleep.   
\-   
As Lance entered the dining hall for breakfast he was greeted with a very annoyed Allura. 

Oh man, what did I do this time? “Good morning prince-”

“You over slept! I told you that you had to wake up early to help Coran clean the pods!” Allura angrily tapped her fingers on the table. 

When did she? “I’m sorry princess, I don’t rem-” 

I don’t want excuses, go help Coran and be on time for training.” And with that Lance sulked out of the room.   
\-   
This went on for weeks, Lance would get yelled at for forgetting things he swore he never was told.   
-  
“Come on Lance, we discussed this formation yesterday!” Lance won’t forget Shiro’s displeased face. 

“Lance you promised you would help me with dinner.” Hunk whined as Lance destroyed his brain trying to remember an empty promise. 

“Jeez, I thought you were better than me at everything.” Keith smirked as he walked out of the room. 

“How come you can remember something from the Garrison but not what I told you 3 days ago?” Pidge asked as she stomped away from Lance.   
-  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid' Lance griped his hair as tears pricked at his eyes. 'Why can’t I remember anything?' Lance didn’t realize he was crying until he became aware of the hot streams of water traveling down his face. 'I need to figure out what happened,' and Lance walk out of his room.  
\-   
“Coran, I need your help….”

Coran spun around facing Lance “Yes my boy?” 

“Well you see every since our last mission I can’t remember anything. It’s like my mind forgets any new information.” Lance wrapped his arms around his waist as he avoided Coran’s gaze. 

“Hmmm do you remember what happened last week after the mission?”

Lance thought “…no.”

“What about 3 days ago?”

“No”

“Last night?”

“No,no,no!” Lance shook his head, he hated this. 

“Well it seems to me that you have anterograde amnesia.” Coran spoke while twisting his mustache. 

“What? No I don’t have amnesia, I can still remember earth and the Balmera and my family.” Lances breath quickened. 

“Well that would be retrograde amnesia.” Coran noticed Lances confused look and quickly explained. “Retrograde is things before the incident that gave you amnesia, while anterograde is after the incident that gave you amnesia.”

Lance's eyes widen “No that can’t be right!”

“I’m afraid it probably is.” Coran gently placed his hand on the boys back. 

After a few moments of silence Lance whispered “Is there a cure? At least tell me that there is.”

Coran shook his head no and Lance broke down crying. 

Coran hugged Lance tightly “Don’t worry, we will get through this.” 

Lance wanted to agree with Coran but he knew that he would probably forget this moment by the time tomorrow came.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe
> 
> Tumblr  
> the-kittens-of-voltron


End file.
